One Last Breath
by YagamiShura
Summary: For Maki, to be in love with someone is something that she can't expected. When one girl finally open up her hands to love her, she have to choose between her own destiny or loving this girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Hi, YagamiShura back with another story. But, this time, I using a different language.**

**I was just try to make something different, well I expect any positive responses from all of you guys.**

**This story is all about MakixNico, because this is my favorite pairing in Love Live.**

**Oh, and one other thing, if you enjoy this story, and expect anything different, perhaps I will make it the english version of this story. In a note, this story has to be a good one. And a good response as well.**

**Well, sorry for only using English in the Author Note section, enjoy the story as much as you can.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Breath<strong>

Maki mengeluarkan nafas yang berat, ini sudah kelima kalinya hari ini. Matanya terlihat sayu. Dia menerawang langit dengan gelisah.

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya." Maki bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengetahui lagi kapan dirinya akan bisa melihat kembali matahari. Dia terus melamun dan menatap langit, sampai kemudian sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Maki, kita kedatangan pelayan baru." Terdengar suara lembut menegurnya.

Maki menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap langit. "Kita tidak membutuhkan satu pelayan lagi, bu. Aku sudah di ambang batas." Maki menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Janganlah berkata seperti itu, anakku. Mungkin masih ada harapan bagimu."

"Apa ibu tidak melihatnya? Bahkan untuk berdiri pun aku sudah susah payah." Maki akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok wanita di depan pintunya.

"Tapi, mungkin dengan datangnya pelayan ini, kamu bisa menikmati waktu bersamanya. Dia masih sebaya denganmu." Ibunya memberikan penjelasan.

"Ibu membiarkan seorang anak SMA bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah ini? Ibu pasti sudah kehilangan akal." Maki membelalakkan matanya, tidak mempercayai apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Mungkin, tapi cobalah dulu kamu berkenalan dengannya. Yazawa-san, kemarilah." Ibunya memanggil seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, datang seseorang dengan rambut bermodel _twintail_ masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa nyonya?" Gadis tersebut bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Yazawa-san. Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang tadi ibu ceritakan. Kau lihat anak yang sedang duduk di atas kasur tersebut? Orang tersebut adalah Nishikino Maki. Mulai hari ini, dia akan menjadi temanmu." Ibunya memperkenalkan gadis tersebut pada Maki.

"Teman? Ibu tidak menyebutkan satu poin pun mengenai kata _teman_." Maki membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya itu.

Gadis tersebut mendekati Maki dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yazawa Nico. Kamu boleh memanggilku Nico." Gadis tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

"P—Perkenalkan juga, aku Nishikino Maki. Mungkin ini terlihat membingungkan. Tapi, untuk apa sebenarnya kamu disini?" Maki menanyakan sesuatu pada Nico.

Nico terlihat bingung. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada ibu Maki, namun beliau hanya tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yang kutahu, aku mencari pekerjaan di rumah ini."

Maki memasang wajah kebingungan. "Kamu tidak mengetahui tugasmu, sementara kamu ingin bekerja disini? Itu aneh sekali, tidak heran kamu menginginkan pekerjaan menjadi pelayan di rumah ini." Maki memasang wajah masam dan memalingkan mukanya. Dia melihat kembali ke arah jendela.

"Apa jendela itu begitu menarik perhatianmu, Nishikino-san?" Nico bertanya pada Maki.

"Hmmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Sebenarnya, ini bukan urusanmu. Sekarang, kalau bisa kamu boleh memulai pekerjaanmu. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Maki menunjuk Nico dan mulai memerintahnya.

"Jadi, harus bagaimana aku memanggilmu, Nishikino-san?" Nico bertanya kembali.

"Panggil aku dengan nama depanku sudah cukup, kan? Panggil aku Maki, aku pun akan memanggilmu Nico."

"Suatu kehormatan mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari dirimu, Maki-san." Nico membungkukkan kepalanya dan segera memulai pekerjaan. Sementara itu, Maki kembali menajamkan matanya pada jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. _Dunia yang indah, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi aku rasakan_.

µµµ

Sudah seminggu sejak Nico memulai pekerjaannya di rumah keluarga Nishikino. Dia mulai mempelajari kebiasaan tuannya, Maki dalam menyikapi berbagai hal. Mereka pun makin akrab dan saling bertukar pikiran bersama.

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa berbicara seperti ini, Maki-san." Nico tersenyum pada tuannya.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, Nico-chan. Tolong segera hilangkan partikel –san dari nama depanku."

"Tapi, engkau adalah tuanku. Bukankah hal tersebut tidak sopan jika kulakukan?" Nico bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Maki menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Sebenarnya, tidak sama sekali. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima panggilan darimu. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli mau bagaimana kamu memanggil diriku." Maki kembali memasang wajah masam.

Nico diam sesaat, kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya pada Maki. "Baiklah, Maki-chan. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu? Sebutkan saja selama itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang aneh."

"Kenapa kamu terus duduk termenung di atas kasurmu, dan wajahmu selalu menoleh ke langit?" Nico bertanya pada Maki.

Satu pertanyaan, hanya satu pertanyaan sudah cukup membuat Maki terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua kalimat berputar di kepalanya. Namun, dia berusaha terdengar tegar. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?" Maki mencoba tersenyum dalam pertanyaannya.

Nico mengetahui bahwa Maki tidak ingin memperpanjang lagi pembahasan ini. Jadi, Nico lebih memilih diam dan tidak memperpanjangnya. "Maafkan aku bila aku memaksamu mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin engkau ingat, Maki-chan." Nico berkata lemah.

"Bukan kesalahanmu, Nico-chan. Hanya saja, mungkin nanti." Maki bergumam, kalimat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka hari itu. Nico kemudian pamit dan beranjak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Nishikino.

"Mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikir bahwa kita sudah mulai dekat." Nico bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, dari dalam kamarnya, Maki menolehkan lagi kepalanya. Dia melihat siluet Nico yang berjalan pulang.

"Seandainya kamu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini, Nico-chan." Maki bergumam pelan. Seluruh pikirannya berkabut, penglihatannya memburam dan dirinya menangis dalam diam.

Sementara itu, Nico tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Maki. "Andai ada yang bisa kuperbuat untuknya." Nico mengatakan sesuatu pada hatinya. Kokoro, salah seorang adiknya mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya.

"Kakak, apa ada masalah?" Adiknya mencoba bertanya.

Nico yang sedang melamun terperanjat dengan kemunculan adiknya tersebut. Namun, dia bergegas merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum lembut pada adiknya. "Kakak sedang berpikir, Kokoro." Nico menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tersebut.

"Berpikir? Memangnya apa yang sedang kakak pikirkan?"

"Kakak berpikir, bagaimana cara membahagiakan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidup kakak. Mungkin Kokoro akan berpikir aneh bila kakak berbicara bahwa orang yang kakak maksud baru kakak kenal selama tiga hari." Nico mulai membicarakan masalahnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kakak sudah sedekat itu dengan seseorang, walaupun kakak baru mengenalnya tiga hari." Kokoro menanggapi.

"Bukan hanya itu masalahnya, Kokoro. Dia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk kakak. Karena itu, walaupun kakak ingin membuatnya merasa senang, kakak bahkan tidak mengetahui mau memulainya darimana." Nico bergumam kembali, semakin tenggelam ke dalam pemikirannya.

"Apa hanya itu masalahnya?"

"Iya, sepertinya hanya itu. Kakak baru mengenalnya selama tiga hari, tentu saja kakak belum mengenalnya secara keseluruhan."

"Hmmm, kalau Kokoro berpikir, bagaimana kalau kakak tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya."

"Haaahh? Apa hal seperti itu dapat menyelesaikan semuanya?" Nico bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Kakak memang aneh. Kokoro malah berpikir, apa kakak secara tidak sengaja sudah menyukai orang tersebut?" Kokoro bertanya secara blak-blakan.

Dalam sekejap, wajah Nico memerah. Hatinya seketika berdebar tak karuan. _Apa aku menyukainya?_ Nico menggumamkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Ahaha-haha, kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kokoro?" Nico bertanya pada adiknya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Seorang yang ingin membahagiakan orang lain, tapi bahkan terlalu takut untuk menanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Bahkan anak kecil pun pasti akan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah cinta." Kokoro menanggapi dengan cepat.

"K—Kakak belum mengetahui kalau ini cinta apa bukan. Tapi, kakak sendiri tidak mengetahui perasaan apa ini sebenarnya."

"Hahaha, kakak lucu ya. Tidak heran kakak bercita-cita ingin menjadi _idol_ dulu." Kokoro tertawa kecil.

"B—Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, cita-cita kakak tidak berubah. Kakak memang ingin menjadi seorang _idol_." Nico berteriak pada adiknya.

Kokoro berbalik dan melempar senyum pada kakaknya. "Kalau untuk hal tersebut kakak tidak menyerah dan tetap berterus terang, bukankah untuk masalah yang kakak hadapi sekarang pun kakak bisa melakukan hal yang serupa?"

Nico seketika menyadari perkataan adiknya. Dia tersenyum pada Kokoro dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada langit yang berbintang. "Mungkin memang itu hal yang sebenarnya, ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, pretty good for a first Indonesian Fic timer. I guess I hit a good spot to make some cliffhanger.<strong>

**Anyway, if you guys love this story, please give me some reviews. It will make myself improve.**

**Also, you can try to read my other fic. Like To The One I Love, A Reason to Live, or My Wish.**

**See you guys in the next chapter, and stay tune to this story as possible as you can ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Hi, Yagami here. I'm sorry I didn't update all of my pics recently. I've got plenty of task and that drive me crazy.**

**Also, thanks for all those reviews that I get. Wow, I didn't recognise there are so many Indonesian around this section.**

**Since this is the pics that I write only to ****maintain my update in this section, I'm going to announced that this story will end soon. Another note, I'm going to translate this into English, so all of you can read it without any problem.**

**To all of Indonesian or anyone who can understand Bahasa, please read it all. **

**Thanks, and please enjoy this story as I do ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Breath 02<strong>

Sudah seminggu Nico bekerja pada keluarga Nishikino. Awalnya, dia terlihat tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Semuanya terlihat remeh, bahkan dirinya merasa tidak dianggap di dalam lingkungan tersebut, terutama oleh tuannya, Nishikino Maki. Tetapi, sekarang dirinya melihat hal yang lain, tuannya adalah orang yang amat sangat jujur, setelah percakapan dengan Maki tiga hari yang lalu, Nico merasa tuannya tersebut sudah lebih bisa terbuka dengannya.

"Maki-chan, apakah tuan merasa lebih baik hari ini?" Nico bertanya pada tuannya tersebut. Mereka sudah sepakat bahwa tidak ada embel-embel –san dalam memanggil namanya.

Maki menolehkan wajahnya sedikit, kemudian menelengkannya kembali ke arah jendela. "Aku merasa lebih baik hari ini. Mungkin, pada akhirnya aku bisa merasakan dunia luar hari ini." Maki bergumam perlahan.

"Apa tuan ingin pergi keluar? Aku bisa menemani bila tuan menginginkannya." Nico bertanya kembali.

"Mungkin, tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kamu menghentikan perkataan formalmu itu padaku? Aku tidak menyukai panggilan tuan tersebut. Lebih baik kamu bersikap seperti teman saja di sebelahku." Maki berkata pelan.

"Tapi- bukankah itu tidak sopan? Aku bekerja di rumah ini untuk melayanimu, tapi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu tuan?" Nico bertanya lagi. _Apa hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan? Kesepakatan kita hanya tanpa embel-embel –san, kan?_

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Kamu dibayar oleh ibuku untuk menjadi temanku, kan? Kalau begitu, bersikaplah selayaknya teman padaku." Maki kembali berkata, kali ini nada suaranya meninggi, pertanda dia sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat.

"T—Tapi, apa tidak bisa berubah sama sekali? Apa aku betul-betul tidak diperbolehkan memanggilmu tuan?" Nico bertanya kembali, memastikan. Namun, dia dapat merasakan pipinya panas oleh rasa malu yang luar biasa. Maki betul-betul membuat kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Ya, dan lagi, kamu harus memanggil namaku dengan bangga. Kamu bekerja pada keluarga Nishikino, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan dari hal itu, kan?" Kali ini, Maki mengalihkan wajahnya dan memandang gadis di depannya. Dia memberikan senyum lemah, namun terasa sangat menenangkan.

Nico tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa malu yang melanda wajahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "B—Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Nico berkata terbata-bata.

Maki tersenyum lembut. Dia mengambil _notes_ yang ada di sebelahnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu. "Setelah ini, aku akan bersiap-siap." Maki bergumam perlahan. Nico menyadari hal itu dan mulai mempersiapkan kursi roda untuk tuannya. Sudah lama Maki menderita semacam penyakit, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya terus berbaring di kasur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Maki keluar dari toilet dengan penampilan yang sudah siap. Nico mendorong kursi roda ke arahnya dan mendudukkan tuannya tersebut di atasnya. "Apa kamu sudah siap, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya lembut.

Maki menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik berbicara banyak. Nico hanya tersenyum lembut dan membawa Maki ke taman di depan rumahnya.

"Apa disini sudah nyaman, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya kembali.

"Iya, disini sudah cukup, Nico-chan. Terimakasih banyak." Maki tersenyum kembali. Nico menyadari bahwa Maki sekarang lebih banyak tersenyum kepadanya. Meskipun dia terlihat anggun dan pendiam, namun senyumnya sangat menghangatkan. Nico tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini selain perasaan bahwa perutnya merasakan hal yang aneh, dan ini hanya terjadi jika dirinya pergi bersama Maki.

"Nico-chan, apa menurutmu rumah ini indah?" Maki bertanya secara tiba-tiba. Nico agak kaget mendengar pernyataan mendadak tersebut. Namun, dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Menurutku, tempat ini sangat indah, Maki-chan. Rumah ini besar sekali, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa mengingat semua ruangannya." Nico tertawa perlahan.

"Hahaha, kalau kamu berpikir begitu, mungkin aku pun akan mulai memikirkan hal yang sama," Maki tertawa perlahan, kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Tetapi, apa yang aku rasakan di rumah ini adalah kesendirian. Aku tidak merasakan apapun di rumah seluas ini selain rasa dingin yang menusuk hatiku." Seketika itu juga, senyum di wajah Nico berubah. Baru kali ini Maki mengatakan sesuatu tentang rumahnya.

"Mengapa kamu berpikir demikian, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya.

"Karena aku berpikir bahwa rumah itu tidak bisa menyediakan kehangatan yang aku inginkan. Kalau kamu perhatikan, tatapan semua orang dalam rumah itu terlalu dingin, karena itu aku tidak terlalu menyukai siapapun yang datang ke kamarku." Maki menceritakan sedikit tentang kondisi rumahnya. Nico menyimaknya dengan seksama, baru kali ini tuannya itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, dan itu hanya kepadanya seorang.

"Berarti, aku termasuk orang yang kamu maksud, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Maki menelengkan wajahnya. Dia menarik alisnya kebingungan. "Sebenarnya, baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kurasakan. Aku bisa tersenyum dengan normal, berbicara dengan normal, dan melakukan hal-hal normal lainnya. Dan itu hanya terjadi ketika engkau datang, Nico-chan." Maki tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis di depannya. Kali ini, peryatannya tersebut sudah cukup membuat wajah Nico berubah merah. Dadanya serasa akan meledak oleh perkataan Maki barusan.

_Apa dia betul-betul serius ketika mengatakan hal tersebut?_ Nico bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Lalu, apa artinya diriku untukmu, Maki-chan?"

Kali ini, Maki tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Nico. Mukanya terlihat merah padam. "M—Mungkin aku merasakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pertemanan. Ya, hahaha mungkin hanya teman saja. Sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam, Nico-chan. Kepalaku mulai pening." Maki mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung memerintahkan Nico untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam.

Nico tercengan melihat tingkah tuannya. Tidak dia sangka tuannya bisa terlihat salah tingkah seperti itu. "Baiklah, Maki-chan." Nico membalas dengan senyum lebar di mulutnya. Baginya, mungkin sekarang hubungan mereka akan berlanjut dengan lebih mengesankan lagi.

Maki menuliskan beberapa hal dalam buku catatannya. Dia memegang dadanya dengan lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?" Maki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, bahkan mengkalkulasinya. Dia tidak mungkin merasakan sesuatu terhadap gadis bernama Yazawa Nico.

"Aku tidak boleh merasakan hal ini. Ini hal terlarang yang bisa merusak hubungan kita sebagai teman." Mai kembali bergumam. Tapi, dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dadanya terasa sesak. Ada rasa yang baru yang dirasakan oleh dadanya tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini, apa lebih baik aku tidak meladeninya sebagaimana mestinya? Aku tidak menginginkan rasa ini. Dia akan menderita bila aku mencintainya."

Di lain pihak, Nico kembali berbicara kepada adiknya, Kokoro.

"Kokoro, kakak mengalami hal yang luar biasa hari ini." Nico berkata lembut.

"Apa itu, kak? Apa itu berhubungan dengan apa yang kakak katakana kepadaku kemarin?" Kokoro bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Iya, ini berhubungan. Malahan, kakak merasakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kakak rasakan. Kakak merasakan dada kakak sesak, berdebar tak karuan." Nico memegang dadanya. _Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?_ Nico bertanya paa dirinya sendiri.

"Apa hal yang kakak rasakan itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk?" Kokoro kembali bertanya.

Nico memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap adiknya. "Kakak sendiri masih bingung apakah perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk atau tidak." Nico bergumam perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kakak teruskan perasaan ini? Kakak mungkin akan menemukan jawabannya nanti." Kokoro tersenyum pada kakaknya. Nico menyadari bahwa adiknya mungkin berkata benar. Dia tidak memerlukan nalar untuk bisa mencintai seseorang. Hatinya lah yang nanti akan banyak berkata. Nico tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Kamu memang adik yang sangat mengagumkan, Kokoro. Kakak bangga padamu." Nico memeluk adiknya lembut, perasaan yang tidak tergoyahkan lagi kini dirasakan oleh Nico.

_Aku mencintaimu, Maki-chan_.

Nico datang pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Dia merakan bahagia yang amat sangat, dimana dia akan memberikan perhatiannya pada tuannya tersebut. Nico mengetuk kamar Maki perlahan.

"Maki-chan, apa aku boleh masuk?" Nico mengetuk perlahan, kemudian menyadari bahwa pintunya tidak ditutup dengan benar. Ketika pintu terbuka perlahan, Nico berpikir bahwa Maki lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Maki-chan, aku melihat kamu tidak menutup pintu kamarmu, jadi aku masuk untuk-." Kata-katanya terputus ketika dia mendapati tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar Maki. Nico tidak merasakan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"M—Maki-chan? Apa kamu ada disini?" Nico berkata parau, berharap dia dapat menemukan tuannya tersebut. Tapi, Maki tidak ada dimanapun. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah tidak mengetahui dimana Maki berada. Nico meneteskan air matanya, disaat dia sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Maki menghilang tepat di depan matanya.

"Dimana kamu sebenarnya, Maki-chan?" Nico berkata parau.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story is end here, for now. Thanks for reading it guys. Also, please give me some reviews. It helps me a lot, really T_T.<strong>

**Also, for the mean time, I'm going to continue my other ****pics, To The One I Love and A Reason to Live. I'm going to make the last chapter for my other pics, My Wish. So, if you guys have time, please visit my other story.**

**Regards, see you on the next chapter guys ^^**


End file.
